


Emo Hours

by staykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staykids/pseuds/staykids
Summary: •••Lee Minho and Han Jisung were the most dysfunctional couple the entire high school had ever seen. Things in common? Not a lot. Differences? So many it was insane they were still hanging around together.•••the high school au nobody asked for with emo!jisung and school star!minho, inspired by the most recent minsung selca





	Emo Hours

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i looked at the minsung selca and this happened im sorry; warning: smut in the last part of fic

They weren't a match, but they were a match anyway.  
People actually wondered how those two had ended up dating each other, how those two had started that relationship. Nobody could ever imagine something like that, that was totally crazy. They were different in every sense of it. They weren't even two sides of the same coin, they were just two worlds far away from each other which happened to gravitate together in the same part of the universe.

They were loud, annoying and dramatic. Everyone knew if something was wrong with them, if they had had a fight, if they were facing a crisis, everyone knew because they were two open pages, everyone could read them, especially when it came to their relationship. There were highs, really high highs, so high sometimes it felt like they were running too much, going faster than the speed of light, and downs, downs so tragic it seemed like they were going to drop everything, drop their relationship, their history, just everything.

Lee Minho and Han Jisung were the most dysfunctional couple the entire high school had ever seen. Things in common? Not a lot. Differences? So many it was insane they were still hanging around together. 

Han Jisung was the biggest emo kid in the entire school. He had even dyed his hair blue, an electric blue, because that was the colour of his soul. Or at least that was what he had decided to say to whoever was going to ask. He was an unusual emo kid though because he screamed. His voice was so high pitched it was impossible to him to keep the ordinary emo control. He always ended up screaming for something or someone. He put on black clothes only and hoodies, his hood was basically on the whole time, except when he was in class, in that case he just covered his face with his long fringe, hoping teachers would not talk to him or ask questions. He hanged out with his two friends, always with them.

One of those was Bang Chan, or Chris, he was a college student who had previously attended their school; it didn't matter how many months had passed since his graduation, Bang Chan would have always found a way to come back to school. Everyone knew him. Head of the students two years in a row, he was popular. Jisung's other friend was Changbin. Changbin wasn't emo, he was just dark. Or at least that was what he told people. He was there, wandering around the school, writing, always writing something as if the boys toilet could be of so much inspiration. He was scary, that was what people thought. He didn't talk to a lot of people other than Jisung and Chris. He was okay with it anyway and honestly, he didn't like people that much, the less the better.

Han Jisung spent his days with these guys and spent his entire life with his headphones on. He probably listened to Evanescence's Bring Me To Life every day at the bus stop. In a rainy day, in a sunny day, in a good mood or in a bad mood. He was always jamming to those lame songs which were all about being angry, sad, depressed, hopeless and all the things emo kids loved. It wasn't difficult to approach him, he was nice anyway, polite and with good manners, but he always ended up sticking with those two friends of his. He had a weird sense of humor, that's why some of his school mates genuinely thought he was dumb, even if he wasn't. He tried hard to keep his emo role all the time, but legends say that before his emo years he was all in the cute concept and he always bothered people with his aegyo. Instead of paying attention in class, he watched these videos about cute pick up lines and he used to try them with everyone at school. Then he probably got tired and with a new haircut he became the emo boy everybody knew. Now he secretly wrote behind the toilets' doors phrases of his songs he performed with his two friends online.

People knew it was him since he always used a blue pen and nobody wrote on the doors except for him. Teachers got mad, but somehow he always achieved to get away with it. 

And then there was Lee Minho. 

Lee Minho was probably the most popular boy at school, but for completely different reasons. In his senior year, he was nominated the most beautiful face at school. He was bright, he smiled a lot and he was also kind of full of himself. He truly believed in his qualities, he knew which qualities he had and he did everything in his power to make himself shine. Lots of people were wrapped around his finger just because he was incredibly charismatic. Everything he had done had always become a trend at school.

One day, he chose to wear pink sweaters only for a whole month. A few weeks after he had started, everyone was wearing pink. Another day, he had decided to raise awareness in order to get rid of the mullet trend which he considered ugly. After a few weeks from the start of his campaign, no mullets were to be found. Except for some freshmen who weren't aware of his influence and Han Jisung, who really didn't care about trends since he was emo and dead inside. Lee Minho was always the leader of the dance team. There was no dance team before Lee Minho. He basically built it up and now it was so well known at school that even the principal asked them to perform during official events.

He was also dramatic, probably the most dramatic student who was walking through the hallways of that high school. And he wasn't even part of the drama club. It didn't matter how small an issue was, when it came to him it was the most important and remarkable issue ever. When the canteen stopped providing them pizza on Mondays, he organised a whole protest, he made posters, he gathered signatures, he made t-shirts and badges which students had to wear in order to support his cause.

The day of the protest, his dance team performed a whole choreography on the canteen's tables, Minho had this megaphone and the whole crowd screamed the word pizza after him. They all got the Monday pizza back in the end, but Minho did really enjoy his role as head of the protest. Lee Minho was also one of the best students at school even if he didn't want people to know. He was truly smart and hard-working, lots of teacher usually praised him and he had always been top of his class. Anyway he liked his fashionable side more and that was why he always wanted to dress to impress or that was what he said. He had a lot of friends, but his greatest friends were all younger than him.

There were Felix and Hyunjin, they were in the dance team with him, then there were Seungmin and the brand new meat freshman Jeongin. He had friends of his age, but he liked those kids more, somehow he found them smarter and open-minded. He enjoyed staying with them, he never felt out of place. Felix was an exchanged student from Australia and nobody dared to talk to him at first. Everyone said he was intimidating and Minho really did not understand how could they think something like that. The first time Minho talked to Felix, he was shocked. His deep voice didn't reflect his adorable face and that kind of scared Minho a bit, but Felix was funny and Minho liked helping him with his lacking Korean. Even if their lessons always ended up with Felix doing the mosquito sound out of the blue. That was an incredible talent. Minho liked him and he asked him to be part of his dance team. Felix, who just wanted a place to call home, accepted and the dance practice room became his home there in Korea.

Hyunjin was what Minho called his heir. He was handsome, tall, extremely beautiful; he was charismatic just as much as him, he was dramatic too even if he didn't reach Minho's level of being dramatic. Hyunjin was seriously a serial heartbreaker, Minho couldn't take the count of how many people had confessed to him and how many people he had rejected. He didn't do that with bad intentions or because he was evil or mean, he wasn't interested, that was it and half of the school population wondered why he was still single. He was also the best dancer Minho could ask for. He had found him dancing alone in the parking lot when he thought nobody was watching. That's why Minho, amazed by his moves, genuinely proposed him to join them.

That was the first time Hyunjin didn't reject a proposal.

Seungmin on the other hand wasn't a dancer, Minho had met him because once he was putting posters right next to his ones. Seungmin was there, singing out loud a song Minho didn't know, the beat was awesome though and Minho was very interested in knowing the title of it. That was when Seungmin dragged Minho in his Day6 cult, the band Seungmin loved. In a few days, Minho knew everything about the band, he even went to a concert with Seungmin and his best friend Jeongin. Jeongin was the youngest of them all. He seemed adorable and cheerful and he was, really, but he was also a little son of Satan. He always forgot honorifics with his hyungs, but Minho got used to it. He was very mature for a boy of his age, that was why he was always looking for elder friends.

Minho had always been a catch for everyone at school, he had dated a few people, but he had never felt a thing. He always searched for people who could understand him, someone who could share his passions with. That was why everybody wondered how Minho and Jisung ended up being a pairing. They didn't even attend the same parties, Jisung actually didn't attend parties at all. Anyway they were a couple, probably the most popular couple in there.  
They met like that, when Jisung was trying to escape math classes and Minho was wandering around since he had deliberately decided to skip advanced science. Jisung already knew Minho, he was a star at school, and Minho already knew Jisung, he was the most known outcast of their school.

That was when Minho caught Jisung drawing on one of his posters. He saw him from a distance and he knew it was him. He had blue hair, nobody had blue hair in there, not even the principal who had probably a middle age crisis and wanted to act as a kid. Jisung had his earphones on of course, the volume was so up, Minho could hear the music Jisung was listening to. He wondered why he wasn't deaf already. A strong and aggressive beat was making Jisung bop his head as he kept drawing on Minho's poster about the next dance team performance.

Minho walked to him and he stopped right behind his back, careful to not make the other already notice his presence there. When Minho saw moustaches on Felix's face, he had to stop the kid. He put a hand on his shoulder and that was when Jisung jumped, he didn't expect someone to bust him. He put his hood down and he took his earphones off. When he saw Minho's face, he tried to put on the most unbothered expression he had.

"What do you want, punk?" He had the guts to say right in front of the school's best student.

Minho rolled his eyes and he pointed at the poster behind them, he was indignant about Jisung's behaviour. How could he ruin his promotional poster with that freaking blue pen he had?

"You're ruining my work!"

"I don't care." Jisung replied, still daring to look at Minho in the eyes.

"You don't? Then draw those moustaches on me too. C'mon." He challenged the younger. If Felix had moustaches, Minho was going to have moustaches too.

Jisung did that. Not on the poster though. He took his blue pen and he draw moustaches right on Minho. He grabbed his face to keep him stand still and he attentively draw a pair of incredible blue electric moustaches. Right on the most beautiful student's face. After that, Jisung made a step back to look at his work of art. That was perfect. The most spectacular moustaches he had ever done. Minho was so speechless he couldn't move. He was there, confused about what had happened. The emo kid had just ruined, not only his poster, but also his face. He felt the urge to scream, but he didn't. Jisung was there, giggling and laughing, pretty out of character for an emo.

Then Jisung found his back against the wall and Minho's annoyed face staring at him. He had pushed Jisung and he was now blocking ways to sneak out.

"There's something you wanna say to me? Do you wanna apologize?" Minho said.

But he looked so ridiculous in Jisung's eyes. Threatening him with blue moustaches, he wasn't intidimating at all.

"You look hot. Did you cut your hair? No, wait! You obviously grew a beard. I didn't know your natural colour was blue. I wish I had the same." Jisung laughed.

"You have no respect!" Minho shouted.

"No, I don't. But I was telling the truth."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're hot." Jisung stated again, but now he seemed serious. So serious he started looking directly into Minho's eyes. Minho felt his mouth go dry. His tongue was tied and he didn't know what to say, how to reply. They were there, at less than six centimetres apart from each other and Minho didn't know how to act. His bold attitude was gone. 

Jisung on the other hand knew what he was doing. He had always found Minho attractive, he just didn't like his constant being under the spotlight and he didn't even like the music he listened to. All those pop songs. Truly disgusting. But he had grown an interested in him and he wasn't going to lie: his dance moves were sexy. They caused him a lot of problems. A lot. Definitely a lot. Jisung could not forget how, once, Minho basically grabbed his own crotch during a choreography. Well, that was a struggle for a guy who was in the middle of puberty. 

So Jisung gave him a kiss.

Then Minho kissed him back with more strength and passion, as if he wanted to let Jisung know that he wasn't panicking at all and he was the one in control of the situation. Jisung pulled Minho closer and they spent almost ten minutes making out in the hallways, until the bell rang and they splitted up as if nothing had happened.

Changbin later on asked Jisung why his face was blue and Felix asked Minho why he had blurred moustaches on his face.

Then they started dating and that was the end for everyone. They were loud about it. Minho was dramatic, Jisung was tragic. Their whole relationship seemed like a movie. They lived it at one hundred percent. For Valentine's day, Minho put two hundred roses in Jisung's locker and he put up an entire choreography for him. At school. Single people could not help but hate their being lovey dovey. 

Jisung wrote Minho a song and he performed it with his friends. That was a pretty explicit song. The wording wasn't ambiguous at all. Everyone knew he was talking about how good Minho was in bed. But Minho loved it anyway. He was truly proud of his baby for being such a talented rapper.

Their instagram accounts were filled with photos together or photos of each other. They posted pictures every single day. People kept asking themselves why they still hadn't create a shared account just like disgusting couples from movies.

Once, Minho took Jisung to this classy restaurant, a very expensive one. Too bad the only thing they could afford was a bottle of mineral water. Anyway it was worth it. Minho could stare at Jisung in a suit and not in his emo clothes. Even if the younger had kept his sneakers. Then there was that one time Jisung started singing Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone under Minho's window, when the two of them had had a fight. He wanted to express his sorrow and how much he missed Minho, so what was better than an Avril Lavigne's song? Minho almost cried. He actually cried. He let Jisung in and they were finally in peace.

But now something was different.

Something was wrong with the pairing of the school. They weren't loud anymore. Students didn't see them that much lately. They were definitely too quiet. That's why rumours were spreading constantly, growing every day. Where did they go? What happened to them?

Jisung hated eyes on him, but now that rumours were flying about his relationship with Minho, everyone was starting at him without even hiding the whole thing. He heard people talking, theories being made. He just wanted to scream and tell them they knew nothing.

Minho on the other hand loved stares, but not that kind of stares. Everyone was paying attention on his moves, his words, sometimes his classmates made weird questions. He was skilled enough to avoid them. But that was true. They were distant lately. It had been weeks. Minho was scared, he didn't see in Jisung the same enthusiasm the boy showed him before. He seemed off. And Jisung didn't want to talk about it. He said Minho nothing was wrong, he was just busy with school, but Minho knew Jisung didn't like studying so why lying? They hadn't had a date in a while. They just saw each other at school and that was it. Sometimes Jisung popped in the practice room, he said a little hi and then he ran away, leaving Minho confused and angry. Angry because Jisung refused to talk to him.

"Jisung, what are you gonna do?" Changbin had asked once, in an empty classroom they had found.

"I think I'm gonna break up with him. I think we're gonna break up. It's inevitable."

And Minho heard them casually passing by. He heard those words which had destroyed his heart. He felt knives hitting his stomach, tearing it apart. He wasn't breathing anymore. He was just scared of losing him. Of losing Han Jisung. The emo soul who had stolen his own soul. That's why Minho had decided to not say a thing. He pretended he didn't hear and he didn't face Jisung. He had chosen to wait. Wait for him to take a decision. That's why he kept going on as if nothing had happened. Meeting Jisung at school, kissing him every now and then, faking a smile when they cheered each other.

Minho didn't want to face the consequences of them separating. He loved him. He knew people believed it was just a high school thing, they were too show off they said, they didn't care about each other deeply, for real, but that was a lie because he loved him. He loved when he dropped his mask when they were alone, he loved his mind, his heart. Minho couldn't lose him.

"Hey Jisung! Are you busy after school? Do you wanna come to my house? Watching a movie or something? I downloaded the whole Tim Burton's filmography." Minho suggested when they were finally out of school.

"I'd love to! But I have something important to do. I'm sorry Minho, maybe next time!" Jisung said. He pressed his lips on Minho's cheek and he ran away.

Was he done with him? Jisung was tired of him. That was the only explanation he could think of. Minho had lost his interest in everything lately. Hyunjin even called him out when he kept spacing out during practice. And that was crazy since Minho was in the lead. Minho didn't know what Jisung was thinking of. He didn't know why he was acting like that, but Jisung wasn't just a heartless kid. He had his reasons. 

One day, walking through the streets, heading back home after classes, Minho saw someone. It wasn't an ordinary someone, it was him. His boyfriend. When he saw him, he kind of panicked. He was talking to someone else. Minho didn't want to be seen, so he hid himself behind, waiting for God knows what.

He heard his voice, but he couldn't understand his words. He was too far away. He couldn't even understand who was the person he was talking to. Minho's heart was pounding out of his chest, his head was spinning, he was so nervous and he didn't even know why.

Then he saw them. He saw Jisung hugging tight this guy. A guy Minho had never seen before. Jisung hugged him for what in Minho's mind seemed hours. The other boy was unknown. Minho knew everyone who had passed from their school, but he didn't have a clue about who that guy was. And that hurt. Because he knew every Jisung's friend. Who was him? Why was he hugging his Jisung? Tears were threatening Minho's face. He tried his best to hold them back. When those two were finally over the hug, Minho ran away. 

That was when Jisung noticed him. He noticed him sobbing around the corner.

"Minho?" He said with sincere worry in his voice.

Jisung tried to run after him. He ran, he ran a lot. He didn't ever remember where he was running, at some point he started wandering without knowing in which street he had ended up. Jisung was looking for Minho, but Minho was now too far from him. Far from his heart. Maybe they were about to leave each other's life.

They didn't talk after that. Jisung wanted to explain himself, but Minho wasn't giving him a chance. Their instagram feeds were dead and everyone knew something was happening.

Jisung just wanted to see him, but he couldn't. Minho seemed so hurt and Jisung knew it was his fault. How could he explain what was happening inside his head? How could he make Minho understand his feelings when Minho was completely avoiding him?  
So he decided to do something about it. He decided to be bold for once and stop listening to sad songs which matched with his mood. He was ready to face the consequences of his actions. He was even ready for a break up. He had prepared himself. He knew that moment was going to come at some point. It had to.

So he walked to Minho's house after school. During the day he knew his parents weren't at home. He didn't want public for the live downfall of their relationship. He rang the doorbell and he waited. Obviously Minho didn't even bother to ask who was there. He knew. And he didn't open the door, but Jisung was prepared. He knocked. He kept knocking for thirty minutes, until Minho decided to let him in. He didn't say a word. He opened and then he went straight to the kitchen, ignoring Jisung behind him.

"Minho! I'm..." Jisung tried following him, but Minho shut him up and he stayed silent. Minho took a glass a water and then he sat on the table of the kitchen, saying nothing. He randomly looked at his phone, then the clock on the wall, but he didn't looked at Jisung at all.

And Jisung didn't know if he could talk. If he could at least fix the last fallen pieces.

"What?" Minho suddenly said and Jisung started.

"Why did you run away the other day?" He asked and he knew there was a big misunderstanding. 

"When? When you were hugging a guy I don't know? When you seemed so emotionally invested into a boy who isn't your friend because you introduced me to all you friends and I introduced you to all my friends?"

Jisung nodded.

"Jisung, I don't know what's up with you, but you're clearly hiding something. You're distant and we haven't have a date in weeks. Say you're cheating on me and go!" Minho almost screamed on the verge of tearing up right in front of the younger.

Minho didn't want to talk to him, he didn't want to say those things out loud, because it was getting real. All of his fears were turning into reality. He was standing in front of Jisung trying to not cry, trying to not tremble too much. But his voice cracked, so he couldn't hide his pain anymore. He was ready. Ready to take that bullet.

Jisung was staring at him in disbelief. Seeing Minho almost cry was probably the most shocking thing he had ever experienced. He felt the need to reassure him, but he couldn't.

"What? Minho, I'm not cheating on you I swear! He was Woojin. He is Chan's friend, he was just helping me with a stupid thing about the group, it's not what it looks like!" Jisung said with his whole chest hoping Minho could believe him.

"Then what? Why are you avoiding me? Tell me what's wrong Jisung or I swear, I'm kicking you out." Minho said angry, not even trying to stay calm.

Jisung's mind was a mess. He was going to let out everything. He had to. He was done. Minho was done. It had to come to an end.

"You're gonna break up with me, so I thought I should have broken up with you before you do!"  
Silence.

Minho's jaw was on the floor. He blinked, putting and effort to understand what he had just heard. Jisung was there, shaking uncontrollably, clenching his fists. 

"Jisung. Why should I do that?" Minho asked and now his voice was softer, less raugh and less angry than before. He was genuinely curious about what brought Jisung to that crazy conclusion. 

"You're going to graduate soon. You're going to college, you're gonna find tons of new people. Mature people, unlike me. They're gonna be all like you, smart and interested in the world's issues. You're gonna find a new boyfriend, probably older than me and I'm gonna be stuck here. Crying and listening to the same old Evanescence's songs. Carefully skipping My Immortal 'cause that's kinda our song." Jisung told Minho and saying that out loud seemed ever more stupid than it sounded in Jisung's brain. He felt ashamed now.

Minho was still staring at him.

"Please, say something, I'm feeling dumb."

"You're dumb, Jisung." Minho said and he laughed. But that wasn't an evil laugh. He wasn't mocking him or something. He was just laughing because what Jisung said, the whole thing he had imagined in his head, was hilarious. Way too funny since it was very unrealistic. 

Jisung felt like an idiot.

"Come here." Minho said and Jisung followed his will. He stood in front of Minho who was still sitting on the table, but he didn't dare to raise his eyes. "Look at me." He did that and he felt vulnerable. 

"I'm gonna graduate, that's true, but I'm not going to break up with you, okay? I love you, you're the only person I want and the only one I need. Plus I don't want an older guy. Younger boyfriends are hot these days, you know?" He smirked and Jisung smiled into his neck as they hugged each other. "Please Jisung, don't you ever think about that, okay? And if you do, don't avoid me, talk to me. I need you." Minho seemed so desperate and he actually was. He wasn't afraid of showing how desperate he was and how much he needed Jisung in his life.

Jisung started crying and Minho kissed away all the tears which were streaming down his face. One by one.

"Sorry." Jisung said tearing up with his nose and Minho kissed his forehead trying to make him feel better.

They had missed each other so much.

But Jisung didn't lose his spirit, even after such an emotional moment. He gave little kiss on Minho's lips and he immediately fell down his knees. Minho wasn't ready for what was coming next.

"Jisung... you don't have to do this." Minho told him.

"I wanna make you understand I'm really and extremely sorry." He said with the smile of the devil lighting up his face. "And it seems like you want this too." He added as soon as he noticed a protrusion inside Minho's jeans.

He grabbed one of Minho's thighs and he started coming dangerously close to his crotch, rubbing the fabric of his pants with his thumb. He strongly squeezed his thigh and Minho closed his eyes. It had been such a long time since he had felt Jisung's touch on him. He felt Jisung cupping his erection, massaging it so slowly it was driving Minho insane. His cock was painfully hitting on his clothes, already completely excited. That was the power that kid had on him.

"You're hard, Minho." Jisung said with such a low voice, torturing him by pressing his fingers on his dick as he was doing that statement. "Are you sure I don't have to do this?" He said making so much pression on it, a pression which made Minho bite his lower lip in order to hold back a moan.

Jisung didn't stop, he kept doing circles with his fingers right on Minho's dick. Then he went for it.  
He unzipped Minho's jeans and, with an elegant gesture, Minho's pants fell on the floor. Jisung was now kissing his uncovered legs. He loved them so much. They were so strong and he could feel the muscles flexing every time. He left kisses on his inner thighs until he started leaving kisses maybe a little bit too close to Minho's sensible spot. Now that he was almost naked down there, his erection was more visible and pulsating.

He kissed it from the underwear and Minho's cock popped up even more. Minho was trying hard to not curse. 

"Baby, there's anyone here." Jisung told him, as if he was asking him to not hold back.

Jisung's hands went for the elastic band and they finally freed Minho's erection. Jisung kissed the top of his dick and before Minho could even realize what was happening, Jisung had taken it in his mouth. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time in a while. He had almost forgotten the incredible sensation of warmth Jisung's mouth gave him.

He had almost forgotten how beautiful was the view from there. How many shivers came down his spine like electricity all over his body. Jisung was passing his tongue all over his lenght, licking every single spot. Then he started sucking it and Minho was glad he was sitting since his legs were visibly shaking. He allowed himself to make a moan and Jisung seemed happy about it, since he basically smiled against his cock. He was now bobbing up and down, while he was still sucking it hard. Minho put his hand through Jisung's blue hair and he threw it a little, because he knew that Jisung liked it that way. That's why he left a groan while he was still paying full attention on him and his needs. Minho knew he was close. He raised his hips involuntarily, but Jisung didn't seem to suffer from the gag reflex.

"Jisung, I'm coming." He whispered, but Jisung didn't care and when Minho finally came, he swallowed. He had always wanted to try, but he had never found the actual courage to do that. Now he was feeling brave. So he didn't move and he just swallowed every single drop. It wasn't that bad. 

Minho, from up there, was shocked. He didn't expect Jisung to do such a thing and he didn't expect to get even more excited seeing his Adam's apple moving in that particular situation. Or worse, watching Jisung, with his mouth still open, passing his finger on his lips to clean them from the rests of what he had just swallowed. His boyfriend was so hot and he wasn't even trying. Then they kissed again, more passionately, hungrier than a few minutes ago.

Jisung slided his tongue in Minho's mouth to make him taste his own cum. Minho pulled Jisung closer, grabbing his ass as they were making out. He squeezed his cheeks and Jisung moaned in between the kiss, making Minho hard again. So Minho's hands sneaked in Jisung's pants and he grabbed directly Jisung's fair skin, daring to put a finger near his hole. Jisung had chills and his legs were made of jelly by now. Without saying nothing, Minho slided his finger into Jisung who screamed, biting Minho's lower lip during their kiss. Jisung was trying hard to breathe, but air disappeared as soon as Minho's finger got in. His chest was going up and down, frenetically and uncontrollably.

Minho broke the kiss and he started kissing his neck while he was still fingering Jisung. The younger couldn't find oxygen anywhere. When Minho hit his prostate with one finger, Jisung suffocated his groan of pleasure. Minho didn't appreciate, so he started sucking a weak spot on his neck, while he was still hitting Jisung's prostate.

"Oh God, Minho." Jisung said with a high pitched and trembling voice.

"What do you want me do to do?" Minho asked against his neck. Jisung tried to answer, but every time he tried to open his mouth to talk, Minho hit his prostate again on purpose, causing loud and noisy screams. "Why don't you answer a simple question, Jisungie?" Minho asked again, smirking and enjoying the show.

"Fuck..." Jisung tried, but his reply was interrupted by another moan.

"Sorry?" Minho teased. "You have to be clear, babe."  
After another couple of screams, Jisung was finally able to answer properly: "For God's sake, fuck me!"

Hearing those words, Minho took Jisung in his arms and he brought him right into his room. Without being gentle, he threw him on the bed and he started staring at him like some starved animal. He pinned him down, grabbing his wrists and he kissed the younger roughly, again and again. They both took off their shirts, so excited they couldn't wait. Minho immediately went for Jisung's nipples, playing with them, passing his tongue on them, biting them when he wanted to. Jisung was melting under his touch, enjoying that torture. Jisung raised his hips, searching for a friction between their erections, so he started rubbing himself against Minho, begging for more.

They both needed more. Minho teared up Jisung's jeans and then he took off his. Jisung looked like an angel, he was so ethereal, seeing him naked felt always amazing.

Jisung thought Minho was staring at him too much, while he needed some action. That was why he pulled him into another deep kiss. 

"Fuck me, Minho." He said while kissing him.  
Minho wasn't going to wait.

He got close to Jisung's ass and slided his tongue between his cheeks in order to prepare him. Jisung held on the bedsheets, screaming in the pillow when he felt Minho's wet tongue inside of him. He was moving it fast enough to make Jisung's head spin.

"Lick." Minho ordered, wanting Jisung to lick his fingers. Jisung did that and in Minho's eyes, that was one of the hottest scene ever.

He put two fingers up Jisung's ass and he kissed him to hear his moans inside his mouth. He was preparing him with his fingers and when he knew Jisung was ready, he took them off. 

As soon as Minho's fingers left him, Jisung felt a void which needed to be filled. "Minho... please." He begged. He couldn't wait anymore.

Minho kissed his nose and then he buried himself into Jisung. Jisung's back bent and Minho left a long groan as he got deeper in him. Both of them missed the sensational feeling of their bodies chained up as if they were one. They missed the salty sweat their bodies released when they had sex. Both of them missed their skins rubbing against each other. Minho immediately found Jisung's prostate and he started hitting it over and over again, no giving Jisung a single time to breathe. All they could hear was their moans of pleasure and the creaking of the bed under them.

Jisung's cock was hard, he was close, so he grabbed it with the intention of helping himself. Minho though anticipated him and he took Jisung's dick with his hand and he started jerking his boyfriends off while fucking him. Minho was pumping Jisung's erection following the rhythm of his body screwing the younger. Every hit on Jisung's weak spot was a stroke of his dick. They kept going like that, until they both came, screaming each other's name.

When they were over, Minho fell next to Jisung and they were both heavy breathing, smiling and laughing together.

They dressed up again and, since Minho's parents weren't home, Jisung stayed over. They watched a movie, they ate pizza and then they fell asleep on the couch, too tired to go back to bed.

A notification popped up on people's phones that night. They had posted on Instagram again after a long time. Two photos of them, posing together for a selfie. Minho with his usual look and Jisung with his hair covering half of his face and his hood on like always.

They were back, loving and disgustingly back.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed through comments and kudos! feedbacks are really important to me! see u soon!


End file.
